Candy Kisses
by xKuroSeraphimx
Summary: So the Nel Zelpher wasn't into sweets. At least one Albel the Wicked easily contradicts that fact. AlbelxNel Don't read if you're not into horribly cliched fics.


**Authoress Notes:** Here's another fic from me, just a short one-shot of my current favorite couple. Just because I felt like writing this little story. Rated for pervy Albel Nox. And even though this plot is cliché, I don't care. This is what happens when I'm bored and frustrated with the lack of AlbelxNel fics.

**Pairing: AlbelxNel**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned SO3, by halfway through the game, Albel would've laid the hell out of Nel by then. Alas, I do not.

**Summary:** So the Nel Zelpher wasn't into sweets. At least one Albel the Wicked easily contradicts that fact.

**Candy Kisses**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

This really wasn't her day...

Nel Zelpher, renowned Crimson Blade spy, assassin for the Sacred Kingdom of Aquaria and expert runologist was _not _having the best of days. Mainly because she had to deal with pestering thugs and bandits surrounding Peterny's area, around the east side of the town. She let out a sigh. But that was her mission for now, and whatever mission she was given, she was sure as hell going to finish it. Of course, she expected no reward for her efforts, just the sacred trust she was given by the Holy Mother herself.

So why the hell did a rank soldier come up to her, hand her a box of chocolates, and say that it was from 'someone else?'

She had a suspicion who that it was from, but really...

The red-haired woman never thought she would see a time when the Wicked one was being mushy (that's how she saw it) or romantic. Kinky, yes, but that was in between the sheets. Or down on the table. Or up against the wall. Or...

Nel shook her head, making a mental note to stop his advances the next time he so randomly decided to initiate them.

Making her way through Aquios' busy streets, Nel made her way through to her estate given to her by her father and entered. What she hadn't expected was to find Albel Nox, infamously known as Albel the Wicked, in her private study, sifting through several heavy books, and wearing glasses.

Sighing, Nel made her way towards the Glyphian, waiting for him to turn his attention towards her, though she knew he was stalling on purpose. Finally, after slow minutes of waiting, he closed the book with an audible snap, hefted the book up to its proper home. Then he stared at her while taking off the glasses and placing them on the oak wood desk.

Nel shoved the box of chocolates towards him. "Albel, what's the meaning of this?" she asked quietly, her brow knitted in a small frown.

He perched a neatly groomed eyebrow up at her. "What else? A gift."

"Chocolates?"

The Glyphian shrugged. "Anything wrong with that?"

"What's the occasion?"

Albel made a great show of looking pensive -- obviously taking great pleasure in stalling his answer just to annoy her. Honestly, if she didn't know he would kill her without a second thought, she'd gut him, or rather, place her daggers into a vital, important area.

Finally he spoke, "That larger worm, Cliff, contacted me about this holiday called '_Valentine's Day_'" he began. "In other words, it's a day where_ lovers_," Albel stressed this with a grin, "Express it more than on a daily basis. You've been working hard these past few days, thought you might want a break."

Nel rolled her eyes, her arm still outstretched with the red-colored box. "Working helps me take my mind off of things... You know that." she replied. "And besides, it's not like I don't get to see you _every _single day for a--"

"Hot day in bed? You know you love it," he whispered seductively in her ear, causing a heated blush to stain her cheeks. Albel opened the box and took a small, round chocolate and popped it in his mouth.

The red-haired young woman narrowed her eyes. "Albel Nox, what're you--mmph!"

Albel kissed her, pulling her forth towards him with his claw arm, and for a moment, she could taste the slick flavor of rich chocolate and caramel slipping inside her mouth before the Glyphian pulled away, licking his lips.

"Now then," he whispered huskily, closing the door and locking it, causing her to panic as he pressed her against the wooden door. "You, my dear Nel Zelpher, are going to eat _every_ single one of these chocolates, whether you like it or not." A dark chuckle rumbled from his throat at the shocked and flustered look on her face. "But then again, you don't have a choice in the matter, do you? You're going to enjoy it anyway..."

"Albel..."

He didn't give her a chance to respond as he placed his lips upon hers again, eliciting a soft moan from the redhead. Oh, she was so going to get him back after the... next few hours. Or maybe days. No matter, Nel was going to get her revenge one way or another.

After all, sweets weren't really her thing, but coming from him, she'd have to just grin and 'bare' it...

**END**

... You may shoot me now. And also, credit goes to online friend, Cpt Maki for betaing this.


End file.
